Princess Drool of Snoreville and Queen Bed Head of Coldfeetdom
by Hexagonal Crystals
Summary: Just because you're royalty, doesn't mean you are immune to the imperfections that the morning brings


**Princess Drool of Snoreville and Queen Bed Head of Coldfeetdom **

**By: Hexagonal Crystals**

* * *

**Summary**: Just because you're a princess or a queen, doesn't mean you are immune to the imperfections that the morning brings (post-movie)

* * *

As ruler of Arendelle, Queen Elsa had very little patience for time squandering antics. Bed lounging ranked especially low on her list of royal priorities but today, she made an exception.

Propped on an elbow, Elsa observed the slumbering figure beside her, the morning light dancing a glorious dance with the freckles that peppered her sister's face. With wild hair and an arm tucked awkwardly under her head, the princess of Arendelle was a sight for sore eyes.

Elsa suppressed a rogue chuckle as a sonorous snore escaped from Anna's partly opened mouth, a strand of unruly strawberry blond hair glued to a corner. She reached out to relieve her sister of this discomfort but, somehow, her hand just refused to brave the last inch.

As if sensing the suspended touch, the slumbering figure stirred then stretched, yawning a bizarre sound. Eyes still half closed, Anna sat up then reflexively unhooked the stringy texture in her mouth with drowsy awareness.

"Morning."

Anna jumped at the soft greeting, now fully awake as she recalled her latest attempt to rekindle her relationship with her elder sibling. After the "honeymoon" period, spending quality time with Elsa proved to be difficult as royal responsibilities battled her with the vigor of a scorned lover. However, she was appreciative of her sister's efforts at rearranging her schedule; thus far, they've managed regular meals and civil conversations about the mundane. But no matter how hard she searched and squinted and scrutinized, the sister from her memories refused to merge with the adult that was lying so close beside her. Queen Elsa was poised and graceful and elegant and would never tamper with her tutor's tea or giggle about the word underwear.

The simple fact was time had left its mark. On both of them. It was like rereading your favourite book only to realize that it wasn't as good as you once thought it was. However, Anna refused to accept this outcome. She didn't almost marry a treasonous prince, climb the north mountains, fend off wolves, jump off a cliff and temporarily became an ice statue for a polite acquittance to occasionally have tea and talk about the weather with.

Determined to revive the past, Anna demanded a sleep-over and clung to her sister until her request was granted. It was one of those ideas that went a lot better in her head. She had imagined one long conversation that rejected the company of silence, stretching until the break of dawn, filled with reminiscence, laughter, epiphanies, a few tears, and just the right amount of thought-provoking philosophical discussion. That did not happen.

Instead, they exchanged an awkward "goodnight" then slept with their backs turned against one another on either side of this enormous royal bed. At least that would be the queen's version of events. The princess herself had spent the evening tossing and turning without tossing and turning too much on a bed that was absolute punishment on her back. She eventually came up with a few topics but by then, she was certain Elsa was asleep. Or maybe she wasn't. Or maybe she was but didn't want to talk. It was a long hard battle before sleep finally took pity on Anna and acquiesced her embrace. Now faced with an morning beside someone who was practically a stranger, the princess of Arendelle wasn't quite sure what to do with herself as she hesitantly stole a glance to her right.

"Um, morning," answered Anna. She was close enough to see the light flurry of freckles scattered over her sister's regal nose and cheeks, framed by platinum blond hair that was shooting out everywhere on the crown of the queen's royal head.

Wait, what?

Her princess upbringing had taught her that it was rude to stare so Anna found her gaze flitting between an empty corner of the room and what resembled a bird's nest built by crazy bats. The stark contrast with the queen's practiced smile soon proved too much and Anna unleashed a howl of laughter while unabashedly pointing to the fashion faux-pas (another gesture unbecoming for a princess). Perplexed, the monarch reached up and was horrified to discover the unseemly mess that was tickling her sister's mirth.

"You snore by the way," commented Elsa in retaliation, "And you drool."

"Excuse you, I am a princess!" With a haughty hand over her chest, Anna delivered her best impression of an offended noblewoman she had overheard at the coronation party.

"A snoring, drooling princess," corrected her sibling.

"Well, you have cold feet."

"You have bed head."

"So do you," retorted Anna. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one with this particular problem.

Curving a corner of her lips, Elsa ran her hands through her hair and tamed its wild arrangement with effortless magic, basking in her little sister's glare of envy.

"Well... you still have cold feet."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest, cheeks puffed up with indignation. A full laugh strayed from Elsa's lips at her sister's display of mock defiance, a laugh much too uncouth for a queen, and for a moment, they were both children again, fearless and weightless.

"You know what else I have?" asked the ruler of Arendelle, mischief dancing in her eyes, "Cold hands!"

A sudden chill wrapped itself around Anna's bare arms, eliciting a squeak of surprise as she struggled in futile to escape. They tumbled and wrestled, a bumbling mess of limbs and pillows and blankets, as a melodious mixture of their girlish giggles and laughter resonated in the once silent chambers.

Their exuberance eventually settled into a calm quiet as the two sisters laid side by side, candid grins mirroring one another. Even as children, people have always commented on how different they were, but that was only because they didn't know any better.

Cheeks flushed and without the usual face paint, her older sister looked much younger. Anna noted the similarities of their mouths and noses but also their differences; Elsa had definitely inherited their father's proud cheekbones that matched the sharp contours of her jawline unlike her own round shape. Elsa's most striking feature though were her eyes; blue like the skies they cast effortless sensuality over every glance and expression.

"You're beautiful," Anna felt herself sigh, "Wait, what?"

"You're beautifuler," chuckled Elsa, returning the unexpected compliment. And it was the truth. Soft and delicate features that hid immense courage and life. A honest, open heart that was not afraid to love or hurt for love.

"Um, thanks?" replied Anna, a nervous laugh scurrying out as a clumsy hand tucked a clump of unruly hair back behind an ear.

The castle gates may have been closed for thirteen years but Elsa had dealt with enough shallow aristocrats and ambitious sycophants to know that Anna had mistaken her comment as common pleasantry. If this were any other calculated political exchange, she wouldn't have cared. But this was Anna. Empty of any convincing words of comfort, Elsa reached for her sister, her hands bare without gloves, but before she could pull back, Anna guided her to a freckled cheek, leaning into her icy touch.

The storm inside remained still. Elsa felt her shoulders exhale tension that they unknowingly held. How much trust must a person possess to not only welcome danger but lean into it with a smile? Swallowing hard against the rising swell in her chest, Elsa felt herself consumed by the tactile details pressed against her naked palms and fingers, so different from the safe monotony of her gloves. Holding Anna's gaze, she knew her message was received. No more closed doors.

"Do I really snore?" asked Anna. The question was small and quiet, barely breaking the silence. It was meant as a joke but Elsa could see the undercurrent of uncertainty pooling in those innocent eyes, searching for even the subtlest hint of rejection .

"Just a little."

The sprightly tease and the ease of their banter drew a wide smile across Anna's face. Elsa may not be the sister from her childhood but this familiar stranger was definitely worth getting to know, and she was certain, they will be close again, however that form will take.

"Well, get used to it," came Anna's rejoinder.

_'I already have.'_

* * *

**END**~

**A/N:** I had to use sprightly somewhere... I just had to. Hope you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
